swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Space Transports
See also: Vehicles Space Transports are mid-sized Starships of Colossal or Colossal (Frigate) Size, with fewer than 200 Hit Points. Most Space Transports are designed for moving passengers or cargo, but some are used as gunships, drop ships, or assault shuttles. Additional Space Transports Listed below include all Space Transports of the Star Wars Saga Edition Roleplaying game, found in the various add-on reference books. Threats of the Galaxy Starships of the Galaxy Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide A Space Transport can serve not only as a method of transportation but also as a home and base of operations. During the turbulence of The Old Republic Era, many individuals buy and maintain Space Transports because they fear that they might have to relocate at a moment's notice. With waves upon waves of refugees created by the various wars of this time, Space Transports were often the safest places to live. When invasion fleets arrive, Space Transport owners can fire up their Hyperdrives and jump to a safer star system, leaving behind the war- at least for a while. Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Scum and Villainy Clone Wars Campaign Guide Even though the Clone Wars are waged between The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems, a number of unaffiliated organizations participate in the struggle. Among these are countless mercenary bands that are drawn into the war by the siren song of easy money. Both Republic and Separatist forces supplement their interstellar forces with mercenaries. To the Separatists, it is a matter of business as usual; to the Republic, especially in the earliest days of the conflict, the use of mercenaries is necessary to bolster the few available fighter craft. With the coming of lawlessness in the wake of the war, piracy blossoms. Many late-war pirate bands are formed from disenfranchised mercenary companies, and their weapons include the same craft that are on the Republic and Separatist rolls earlier in the conflict. Other factions, too, possess unique vessels during the Clone Wars. The Mandalorians, for one, had their own ships, the majority of which are produced by Mandalmotors. The Seltiss line of luxury ships- expensive and opulent- are used by the Hutts and their ilk for centuries to come. Legacy Era Campaign Guide While personnel Starfighters are heavily restricted by The Galactic Empire, Space Transports remain widely available to beings with a need to travel freely. The Space Transports listed below are common throughout the galaxy. Although Imperial regulations limit the firepower available to transports, owners of these ships are as fond of making special modifications to their Space Transports as they were during the days of the Galactic Civil War. Rebellion Era Campaign Guide During The Rebellion Era, Space Transports see a huge increase in use for a variety of reasons. First, they are the largest type of vessel that many shipyards are allowed to build under restrictive Imperial regulations. Second, they are easier than larger ships to hide, maintain, and modify in secret bases, but they remain more powerful than Starfighters, making them the choice of smugglers, bounty hunters, pirates, small merchant cartels, and even Rebel strike forces. Third, it is possible to operate a dozen light freighters for the same cost as a Capital Ship, so credit-strapped groups find it more economical to use Space Transports as scouts, patrol ships, and armed escorts rather than trying to field a fleet of larger ships. Even planetary governments that have Imperial permission to arm patrol ships sometimes discover that their treasuries, ravaged by the rigors of the Clone Wars and the harsh taxes of the Empire, cannot afford anything bigger than a Space Transport. Galaxy at War Soldiers and mercenaries spend much of their time inside Space Transports traveling from battlefield to battlefield. For a small strike team of adventuring heroes, a Space Transport can be an ideal headquarters during missions, enabling the heroes to carry any Equipment and Vehicles they might need. Web Enhancements Homebrew Space Transports The following Homebrew Space Transports includes all Space Transports created through community, and therefore unofficial, creators.